


Alyssa In The Bathroom

by IceQueenBMF



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa Greene needs a hug, Angst, Broadway, F/F, I Tried, Musical, Song Lyrics, my first fanfic here oh wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenBMF/pseuds/IceQueenBMF
Summary: After finding out about the fake prom and that she can't do anything to ease Emma's pain, Alyssa locks herself in the bathroom at the biggest party of the year.





	Alyssa In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Michael in the bathroom and this happened, and english is not my first language so i'm sorry for all the mistakes, THERE'S A LOT OF THEM

As soon as the call ended, Alyssa felt she could fall to her knees and cry right there in the back of the gym. Emma's voice over the phone was so hurt, so full of pain and betrayal, that just remembering already made her eyes fill with tears

Alyssa barely remembered walking among the crowd of well-dressed students who danced to loud music and muttering "I'm going to the bathroom” to her friends. She only knows that, when she realized it, she was leaning against the wall of the empty cubicle. Sliding down to the floor without caring about the chic, stupid dress her mother bought.

Her mother, she certainly knew about this, Alyssa bet she was the one who planned it.

How could she? Emma never did anything wrong, she just liked girls, that's all! Just like…

Her.

“I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the year” Alyssa said to herself, analyzing her situation. Was anyone looking for her? She really hoped not

And? It matters? This is not the biggest party of the year, not for her, not for Emma. Only for the idiots out there. But staying in the bathroom was a thousand times better than going outside and pretend to check a text on her phone. Keep pretending. Like she always did.

“I’m a creeper in a bathroom cause i kinda left my girlfriend alone.”

_Girlfriend_

_Kinda_

“I left my girlfriend alone.”

Everything was going so well. They would go to the prom together, they would finally stop hiding, it would be the end of living in the shadows. They would be a pair.

And this happens.

There’s no other half there.

“Now I'm just Alyssa in the bathroom, Alyssa in the bathroom at a party”

 _Forget how long has been_ she thought.

Imagining Emma's reaction as she entered the empty gym is killing her. Hell.

Screw it, she would not leave that place, she'd sit there until the party was over. She knew her mother was going to look for her and already had the perfect excuse.

_"I was dancing with some friends back there, you didn’t see me?"_

Because Mrs Greene could not admit that her daughter not attending the party she had put so much effort into. When Mrs Greene said this, Alyssa knew what was going on in her mind: The effort to exclude Emma Nolan from her perfect community, far from her perfect family, and her perfect daughter.

  
_She's there and I'm here, ignoring our whole story, too much of coward to do anything._

Outside, a girl passed by singing, "I want to dance with somebody!" By the voice it was clear that she was drunk. And Alyssa shrank as she remembered that what Emma wanted to do was _dance with her._

_Me too, i wanted to dance with you, so much…_

She's still there, alone, Alyssa in the bathroom at a party. She should have drunk something to ignore the pain, but all she can do is wipe her tears. If when she leaves the bathroom at the end of the party her eyes are red she’ll put the blame on weed . She gave a sad laugh imagining mother's reaction to knowing she smoked weed.

She got up and went to the mirror to take a look at herself, well done makeup, expensive dress, purple heels. She dressed to impress Emma. Alyssa was surprised to see that her girlfriend had not yet arrived at the party.

Oh God she looks awful.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

"They're gonna start to shout soon" Alyssa thought, trying to ignore the noise.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

“Oh, hell yeah i’ll be out soon, So I can cry somewhere else right? "The noise continued.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

The noise was getting worse with each beat, combined with the music. All very loud, very noisy, her was head begging for help.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

Alyssa turned on the tap to see if the sound of the water calmed her but nothing worked, the noise grew louder and louder, along with her thoughts.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

The heavy atmosphere increased dramatically, she could not hear anything else, her head hurt too much. She hadn’t realized yet, but breathing became more and more difficult.

**_Bang, bang, bang, bang_ **

Her head was going to explode. She shouldn’t be there, she should be with Emma, she should tell the truth to her mother, stop pretending, stop being fake. Just stop.

**_Splash, splash, splash, splash!_ **

Alyssa threw water on her face, took a deep breath and returned to reality. Or at least pretend returning. She went to open the bathroom door, but realized the knocks had stopped.

She sighed, walking back to the front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. 

And the present is clear. And there’s no denying she’s…

Alyssa broke into tears, sobbing loudly bending over the sink without making any effort to control herself. The sound of the music muffled her suffering . She let the tears fall freely.

“...in a party. Is there a sadder sight?” She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

This is the worst night of her life.

She should have stayed with Emma or maybe just gone home, anything else!

She's just Alyssa Greene, the most popular girl in school who hates all the attention she gets.

Alyssa Greene, who is part of the cheer squad even though she hates shaking pom poms.

Alyssa Greene, daughter of the PTA president, who controls her entire life

Alyssa Greene, the daughter that will never be enough.

Alyssa Greene, the world's worst girlfriend.

_Insufficient, coward, imperfect, irresponsible…_

It all hit her with relentless force and Alyssa went to the floor crying.

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry, sorry, sorry….”

Half an hour later Alyssa left the bathroom after receiving a message from her mother asking where she was in a very aggressive manner. She took another look in the mirror before returning to the gym, when she found her mother she tried her best to avoid eye contact.

“Where were you?” She asked almost screaming.

“Dancing's with some friends back there, then I went to the bathroom, you didn’t see me?”

There was a silence between them, as if her mother were deciding whether or not to believe what her daughter said.

“What do you think of the party?”

Alyssa ignored the urge to scream and answered.

“Best party, i’m so glad i came.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't english


End file.
